1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer entertainment content delivery; specifically, a system in which entertainment content is delivered episodically over a network.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently, computer entertainment (“games”) are distributed to users as complete individual packages. For example, if a user would like to play a new game offered by an entertainment company, the user typically buys a CD-ROM or downloads a file(s) and data. The game provides a complete content or theme in which the game takes place. For example, if a user wants to play Myst™, the user purchases the Myst™ CD-ROM and plays through the game, as fast as the user is able or desires. Then, when the user wants to play a sequel to Myst™, the user waits for the makers of Myst™ to produce a sequel, typically 18 months after the release of the initial version of the game. The user then purchases the CD-ROM sequel and plays it as before. The games are typically produced by the entertainment company using the latest technology available at the time of development of the application. Using the latest technology is an important marketing tool for application developers, as users prefer realistic and immersive gaming environments. However, due to the rapid pace of technological development, upon release, a game may already be using out-of-date technology. For example, during the development period of a game, technological advancements may occur multiple times. However, these later advancements cannot be included in the end product because the developer must fix the technology used to implement the game during development. Thus, the entertainment company is continually offering an application module that does not provide the most current technology, and generally fails to include technological developments occurring during the development of the game.
Additionally, the conventional method of entertainment content delivery ineffectively builds a mass following because users may purchase the game and become involved in different parts of the gaming experience at different times. Thus, a significant portion of users may have completed the game while many other users have just begun, and thus these groups are segregated based on their different time-based experiences of the game. The conventional method also fails to provide current gaming experiences for those games in which current events play a role in the gaming experience. In the conventional entertainment content delivery scheme, the content is fixed at the time of delivery, and cannot be updated until a new version or sequel of the game is developed, typically 18 months later. As with technological developments, current events occurring during the development of a game may not be able to be used, because of the need to fix the content during development. Additionally, the static nature of conventional content delivery systems cannot take advantage of new technology, such as the Internet for providing new types of gaming experiences.
Thus, a new method of delivering entertainment content is needed in which technological changes can be incorporated into application modules as the changes occur, in which a broad following of users can be developed through providing a common time-based gaming experience, and in which current events can be integrated into the content of the application module. Further, a new method of delivering content is needed which can take advantage of new technologies for communication with a user to provide new types of gaming experiences.